le sang est le pouvoir
by dray-girl-love-you
Summary: en gros hermione a énormément changé... et draco aussi ke sont ils devenus... pk hermione ne veux plus parler a harry et ron vener lire et vous le saurez
1. Chapter 1

Hermione avait énormément changée depuis l'été

Elle était à la gare les cheveux plat dégradé noir avec des meche rouge sang… elle portait une veste noir du groupe the used et de pantalon noir avec une ceinture a stud et pour soulier des converse rouge…

Elle était préfete en chef mais cela l'enchantait plus ou moins… elle n'avais pas le gout de revoir harry et ron… ces deux ex meilleurs amis ( bien que pour le moment ils ne le savaient pas ) tous ce quelle voulait cétait de rester en paix… assis dans le wagon pour préfet elle écoutait all that i've got … sur son mp3… puis un garcon cheveux blond long habiller en noir … (en moldue lol… attention au clavier) un chandail my chemical romance des pentalon noir ( coudons… VIVE LE NOIR) et des converse verte…

Les deux se regardait ne sachant si ils devaitn s'insulter ou faire ce ke leur cerveau leur disait c a dire se sauter dessus…

-alors Granger changer de style… tannée d'être une miss je sais tout

-Et toi malfoy… tanné detre collé au basque de ton mangemort de père… tu ne veux pas rester avec lui… en plus tu as décidé de te rebeller … malfoy habillé en moldus … j'aurais tout vue

-Ferme la Granger tu en sais rien sur ma famille donc, ne parle pas sans savoir

- au mais malfoy se frustre ne tinquiète pas je ne juge pas je remarque…

les deux s'assirent et ne s'adresserent plus la parole jusqu'à ce que malfoy remarque la veste d'hermione…

-t'écoute the used… je suis impressioner

- et toi malfoy depuis kand connais tu les groupe moldue

-mais depuis ke j'ai passé tout mon été la bas cher miss

- ahahaha laisse moi rire un malfoy chez les moldus… et puis savoir pk

-au mais la plus intelligente fille de l'école ne le sais pas… tu devras deviner ma chère

Il s'en alla la laissant en plan…

Hermione avait changé mais pt pas en bien… non elle nétait pas avec voldemort mais ni avec potter… elle était de ceux ki était aux milieu et ki était reculé et kasiment inconnus de tous… elle pensait que drago en faisait pt parti aussi vu son comportement

alors ki est hermione avec ki es elle dans cette guerre… pk drago a passer son été chez les moldues… reviews et je vous donne la suite biento


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Des questions des questions et peu de réponses **

Hermione était dans sa chambre de préfete… bon okay elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'être, mais puisque son professeur préférée avait mis beaucoup de confiance en elle, elle ne pouvait reculer.

FLASH-BACK

Après sa magnifique conversation avec Drago, elle se dit que cette année serait remplie de mystère. A son grand désespoir Potter et Weasley rentrèrent dans le compartiment.

_-Mione ( la fille en question fit une face de dégoût en entendant ce surnom) comme je suis heureux de te revoir !_

_- Bah la joie n'est pas partagée Weasley !_

_- mais, mais… qu'est-ce que tu as … pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ?_

_-Et bien vois tu j'ai évolué au cours de cette été et je me suis rendu compte que en fin de compte tu te tiens seulement avec moi quand lavande n'est pas la pour exhiber son décolleté et que sinon tu te fou carrément de moi_

_-Quoi mais pas du tout … voyons_

_-Ah bah oui c'est sur que tu ma beaucoup répondu cette été, c'est bizzard Lavande m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle avait passé une grande majorité de l'été chez toi, du moins jusqu'en août … et puis c'est dans ce mois la que j'ai eu une réponse …_

Hermione dit tout cela très calmement… Harry par contre lui n'avait encore rien dit … il semblait aussi calme et ça Hermione l'avait remarqué.

_-Et toi Harry tu ne dis toujours rien, bien évidemment le sauveur de l'humanité ne se donnerait pas la peine de me répondre après tout tu as tes propres problèmes… mais je croyais que notre amitié valait plus que ça .._

_-Oh! Mais oui Hermione notre amitié vaut beaucoup pour moi, seulement j'en avais assez d'avoir un boss sur mon dos à chaque fois_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas … tu ne l'auras plus ton boss, mais malheureusement pour vous je suis préfete en chef donc si je vous vois faire des conneries je peux vous enlevez des points… non ça me pénaliserait aussi, donc pourquoi pas des retenues avec Rusard ?_

Harry et Ron avaient la bouche tout grande ouverte, ne croyant pas que leur Mione ait pu devenir comme ça …après tout qui allait les ''aider'' dans leur devoirs…

Harry était vraiment surpris il pensait que son petit speech allait marcher, après tout c'est toujours comme cela que ça avait marché.

_-Pourquoi Hermione, pourquoi nous révéler ça maintenant._

_-Oh! Mais parce que j'en avais le goût, donc asteur oublier moi …_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Après cette ''dispute'' les garçons n'ont plus parler a Hermione et cela faisait bien son affaire.

Encore dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas un beau blond rentrer dans sa chambre.

_-Oh! Petite Hermione comme tu as l'air si triste, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_- Depuis quand je suis petite Hermione ?_

_- Pourquoi vouloir savoir ? _

_- Car cela me concerne et depuis quand es-tu si gentil avec moi ?_

_- Car j'ai vue ce que les autres n'ont pas vus, j'ai vu ton changement, mais toi as-tu vu le mien ?_

_- Oui, j'ai remarqué… mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre le pourquoi… pourquoi tu as autant changé ? Pourquoi moi j'ai changé ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Toi seule devra le découvrir, mais tu sais que nous sommes la pour t'aider_

_-MAIS QUI ÇA NOUS ?????_

_- Désolé mais tu ne sauras rien tout de suite…_

Les deux se regardèrent, Hermione était perdue, des larmes commencèrent à couler, cela n'était pas arriver depuis un bon bout de temps, elle perdit le masque qu'elle porte depuis le début de l'été, elle voulait savoir.

Drago lui la regardait, il savait que ça allait être dur pour elle, tous ce qui s'en vient, mais il avait eu la mission d'être avec elle durant tout les moments, car durant le reste de sa vie il se sentira coupable de ce qui est arrivé à elle... elle que personne appart eux ne connaissait...

Il sorti de la chambre de la préfete sans se retourner, il se dit qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit toute seule pour le moment.

Hermione elle, elle était perdue, comment savait-il ce qu'elle avait alors que elle-même ne savait pas tout…

_-Je découvrirais tout je le promet_

Et voila c'est fini je sais que le chapitre est arrivé très tard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel, et je n'avais plus d'inspiration, j'ai fait les changements que vous m'aviez demander, alors donnez moi des reviews et je vous poste la suite très bientôt !

Dray-girl-love-you


End file.
